Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 2 = 3x + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(7x + 2) - 3x = (3x + 3) - 3x$ $4x + 2 = 3$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(4x + 2) - 2 = 3 - 2$ $4x = 1$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{1}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{4}$